


Happiest Year - Version 1

by Galaxy0Universe



Series: Happiest Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fread Weasley x Reader, Fred Weasley Dies, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy0Universe/pseuds/Galaxy0Universe
Summary: Fred was also so smitten with you. The moment he caught your laugh it was love at first sight. Though while your relationship was always magical fate can be cruel. While laying in a hospital room after the final battle you try to grasp what is happening in the present while reminiscing of the past. Everything was so perfect, everything was going to be so perfect. Fate was a cruel mistress, but when fate takes it also gives.  Sometimes the most unplanned things become that greatest gifts in the end.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Series: Happiest Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Happiest Year - Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So this is the first version of this fic. I have a second one in the works that has a much happier tone to it. Let me know how you like it. I've been working on this for a really long time, and I really hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

George held your hand as you sat up in the bed at St. Mungos. It had been two months since the final battle at Hogwarts and you have been in the hospital since. While your injuries had healed you were still so fragile that to discharge you was a great risk. You had not spoken since you woke up, and your eyes were glossed over with no sign of life in them. The IV in your other arm was the only thing keeping you hydrated and the small bits of food you would eat were somehow keeping you alive. You need more than those to survive. Though the predicament you found yourself in was kept hidden from you. Your mind was so fragile, and it was already a miracle, to begin with. That the doctors and the Weasleys elected to keep it from you.

He held your hand tighter his face full of sadness. Ever since you woke up it was the same routine. You stared out the window. Your mind seems far away. When he tried to ask Charlie, what happened to you Charlie was at a loss for words. All he said was that he never wanted to hear a scream like that again. The only that haunted him more then his brother dying was the scream you let out that day. Fred could not imagine that sound you made realizing Fred had not made it. Much less the trauma of watching it happen. As he stared at your tired face he wondered if that was what played out in your head every day. 

“Y/N the shop is going to open up next month. The repairs are almost finished and it’s coming along nicely. You would really like it. I even had them change the till you like to work at. I had it be changed to lavender since you like the color so much.” He said with a smile.

Yet you did not respond your eyes focused on the outside world. You felt numb from the inside out. The moment the wall exploded. Your frantic screams as you tried to dig through the rubble. Tears blurring your vision as you kept calling out his name frantically. Silent prayer leaving your lips as you began to see him under the ruble. When you dug him out you held his body close to you. Tears streaming down his face as you tried to wake him up. When the realization set in you felt your heart shatter. Your world splitting into shards and you screamed that god-awful scream. When they tried to take him from your arms you began to fight. You could not let anyone take him. The screaming and crying went dark as they placed you to sleep. The world went dark and when you woke up you found yourself in this room. Unable to process what happened much less speak. You felt so hollow that doing a simple task felt like you were drowning. 

George never left your side though. He sat next to you almost every day, and if it wasn’t him it was Molly. They were grieving too the loss of a brother, a son, yet they couldn’t imagine the pain that you felt of losing your soulmate. Molly tried to imagine it, but she never fully understand it until it happened. A thought she did not want to think about so soon after losing her own child. Though every day they prayed you would come back to them. It was one thing to lose Fred, but to lose you would be to lose that last string they had of him. 

“Mom said she’s almost done with a surprise present. She has been working so hard on it. You are going to love it y/n. Ginny has been asking about you every time I see her. She is really worried about you. She really hopes you get better soon. Your friends say the same. I should be getting all the letters this Friday so I can come read them to you. Does that sound nice?” George said a smile on his face. 

You turned to look at him. You wanted to tell him something, but nothing came out. You looked at him for only a second before looking out the window again. Your mind wandering back to the day you first met the twins. The first time you laid eyes on Fred Weasley. It felt like such a distant memory now that you thought about it, yet the warmth of those days seemed to quite the pain in your heart. 

\-------------------

It was the beginning of fourth year when you had transferred to Hogwarts. Your father had accepted a new position that had uplifted you from your current school. While you technically could have stayed home and attended the boarding school you had decided to move with your parents. This left you transferring to Hogwarts so that you could be closer to your parents. On your first day, you were like a shiny new toy. Everyone had questions about where you came from and who you were. It was honestly a little overwhelming. Though it quickly died down a little when you were sorted to Slytherin. Which shocked those who met you as you were so friendly to everyone. This was the first time you met the Weasley twins. You were walking towards the Slytherin table when you heard a loud bang followed by fits of hysterical laughter. Your eyes shifted towards the Gryffindor table were one of the boys seemed to be covered in green goo and two redhead boys laughing hysterically at the situation. One of them seemed to stop when he saw your stare. Your eyes meeting for a second as you let out a chuckle. Before you looked away to sit at your own table next to a girl you had met earlier that day. 

That moment Fred felt his heart skip a beat. He watched you as you went to take your seat. He elbowed his brother who was quick to yelp and rub his side. George giving him a questionable look.

“Who is that?” Fred asked pointing to were you were sitting. George following his finger and quickly shrugging his shoulder. 

“I have the faintest idea though I do know she just transferred here,” George said. 

Fred became determined to find out your name at that point. Which he was successful during potions the next day. They had set up a bucket full of lake water near the entrance of the potions class. Their hopes would be that it would fall on Professor Snape as he entered the room. Though it seemed their magical timer was improperly set and as you walked through the door you were greeted by lake water soaking you. The class erupted in laughter while you stood there in shock. Your new friends quickly coming to your aid worried looks. The Weasley twins found themselves double over in laughter. While you were not the attended target the face you made was hilarious. 

You stood there shocked as your friends quickly shouting at them both for doing such a thing. You looked at them and in a swift motion removed your wand from your hair. This caused your hair to tumble down your shoulders as you pointed your wand at the two boys laughing in their seats. 

“Accio,” you said. 

Suddenly two large mop buckets appeared above the boys, and with one quick flick of your wrist, the toppled over drenching them. This caused the class to erupt in laughter once again as the twins stared in disbelief. Both of them quickly looking at you.  
“What it’s just a little water.” You said as you picked your hair up with your wand after drying yourself as best as you could. 

“Good one y/n! That was amazing! Those Weasley boys deserved it!” your friends and fellow Slytherins said as you sat down. 

Fred watched every move you made. He was in disbelief that you would retaliate so quickly much less with a taste of their own medicine. His heart was pounding at the mention of your name. He had never felt this feeling before. With one quick look, he was completely smitten with you. Though he didn’t get to stare long as Snape walked in and saw the mess that had been created. Fingers quickly pointing in their direction which landed them with detention. As class ended, George and he stayed behind to be lectured. Fred caught your eye a smirk on your face as you mouthed “have fun Weasley,” to him. Leaving the room before he could even think of what to respond. 

\------------------------

Today Molly was visiting you in the hospital. Her knitting in her lap as she smiled at you. Today was one of the bad days the nurse had told her. You hadn’t even sat up and the tears streaked down your face. It pained Molly to see you like this. She remembered the bright and sweet girl Fred has brought home during winter break in his sixth year. To see you in this state broke her heart. She never knew what to say to you. Especially on days like this since the mere mention of Fred’s name would trigger an episode. She wanted to say so many things, but your state left her practically speechless. 

“You know George told me about the shop the other day. He says it was coming along nicely. Though I’m sure he already told you all about it. Life has going to be alright you know, but I don’t think we’ve all gotten over everything yet. George says he’s making sure your room is just how you always wanted it to be. He’s looking forward to the day you get discharged you know. We all are sweetheart we are planning a large party. All your favorite foods and all your friends.” She said happily as she stroked your hair. 

You kept your eyes on the ceiling fresh tears beginning to streak down your face. You wanted to tell her something. You wanted to feel like everything was going to be okay, but you couldn’t. The doctor says you are in a semi-permanent state of shock. Losing Fred watching it all unfold in front of you with no way to save him was the trigger. The doctors had hoped you would recover. The fact that you would eat even just a little gave them hope that you were still there. Though there was something they were not telling you. You heard them whisper to George and Molly outside your door. You wanted to know what it was, but days like this made it so hard. You felt like you were drowning in a roaring ocean. Every time you made it even slightly close to the surface a large wave came crashing down and pulled you further down. 

It had gotten to the point it was becoming frustrating. You wanted to hug Molly and sob. You wanted to tell her you were sorry for not saving him. You wanted to go back and help George with the shop. You wanted to hold onto the last fragments you had left of him. This made you cry even harder causing Molly to gently wipe away the tears with a tissue. 

“I know dear, we all miss him terribly. I can’t imagine what you feel like. I just hope you come back to us soon. There is so much we need to tell you.” She said softly. 

You glanced over at Molly for a brief second before staring at the ceiling again. Your mind racing with thoughts of Fred. Memories rushing back to you like the warmth of the sun. You focused on the memories of the beginning. The moments when you two grew closer. 

\--------------------

Fred and George chuckled as they sat in potions. Only two months remained before the summer break began. With the anticipation of the break, their pranks became a little more frequent. Though they did their best to avoid pranking you. Every time they did, they always found themselves meeting a similar fate, and while they enjoyed your reactions. After the firework incident which led with you setting their cloaks on fire. While you had a sweet exterior the revenge you sought always showed your true colors. Which always piqued their interest.

Today though they had enchanted a few stools. The moment someone would sit down the stool would begin to float. If they didn’t jump ship fast enough, they would end up floating too high. It seemed so plain, but it was honestly a distraction so they could set a few fireworks in Snape’s Cauldron. As students began to funnel in and take their seats. You took your seat and began to place your materials down when you felt the stool shake. Yells filled the roomed and people began to float up. Most of them quick to jump of when they felt the stool shaking. Fred and George chuckled as they tried to sneak around to move to phase two. Though Fred’s attention was taken away when he heard your friends calling your name. This caused him to turn to your direction only to find you floating high above the ground. Your hands clutching the sides of the stool. 

“Y/n! Just jump it’ll be okay!” your friend called out. 

Another one had already left to find help. You shook your head unable to move. While you didn’t mind flying on a broomstick this was different. The ground felt so far away and the thought of jumping down was terrifying. Your friends continued to tell you to jump and you just shook your head. For some reason, Fred felt the need to help you. He was quick to move through the crowd where you were. 

“Y/n jump I’ll catch you.” He called up causing you to focus on him. 

You shook your head again. “I’ll catch you it’ll be alright.” He said outstretching his arms. “It will be okay I promise. I’ll get you chocolate wand after all this. Now come on.” He said. 

You looked down at him. His face full of determination yet his eyes showed some concern. 

“I want two chocolate wands and a butterbeer.” You called down as you slowly let go of the sides. 

Everything seemed to play in slow motion as you let go of the stool. Fred moved forward his arms outstretched. You kept your eyes on his face as you collided with him. He fell back and landed with a thud with you on top of him. Your face mere inches from his causing his face to turn red. You gave him a grateful smile as pink began to dust your own face. You quickly got up and your friends rushed over to you. George was quick to help him up and laugh at how red his face was. 

“Weasley! Thank you for what you did. I’ll be expecting those chocolate wands on the next Hogsmeade trip, Fred.” You said before Snape entered the room to bring order to the chaos. 

Fred felt his heart skip another beat. You knew who he was. You knew how to tell him apart from George, and it made his heart feel like it was going to explode. He wanted to say something to you, but since that day the opportunity never presented itself. Not even on the Hogsmeade trip was he able too to get close to you. As Summer approached, he was sure you would quickly forget about him. That is until he received the origami flower. Delivered to him by his own owl during dinner. He was quick to open it. 

“I’m still waiting for the sweets you promised me, Weasley.  
I expect to see the goods next year on the first trip to Hogsmeade  
Also, don’t forget to write. I look forward to a letter from you Fred.  
-y/n” 

He smiled as George took the paper from him reading it out loud. Getting ohs and ahs from those around him. Fred chuckled trying to hide the pink on his cheeks as he tried to get the letter back from George. Both laughing as they fought over the piece of paper. The table erupting in laughter at the two of them. 

\-------------------------

“Look what I found y/n. I was going through some stuff and I pulled these out. I thought you may want to see them. The nurse says you’ve been having a really good day today.” George says as he walked into your room placing a basket next to you. 

You had regained the ability to move, yet you still could not speak. You turned to face George and gave him a small smile. It had been a week since you last saw him. The shop had reopened so it was harder for him to stop by, yet he still found his way to your room. You looked at the basket and smiled as you pulled it into your lap and opened it. Inside laid all the letter Fred and you wrote to each other. Starting in the summer all the way through fifth year. A sad tingle hit your heart as you held up the last letter you sent before the beginning of sixth year. His letter felt so light yet the words inside were so heavy. You carefully opened the letter and George looks over your shoulder as you pulled it out. 

“Dear y/n, 

I wanted to start this letter off with a joke, but I realized that I should probably just go on with what I want to say before I lose my nerve. When I first saw you in the great hall at the beginning of 4th year I was smitten. Even after everything George and I pulled on you that year you were never cruel to us. The time with the stool. I can’t say sorry enough because I never wanted you to get hurt. 

Then summer came the letters you sent always made my heart skip. You can ask George if you don’t believe me. Every time your letter came I was like a boy on Christmas. I fell down the stairs a few times. More then I will ever admit to you in person no matter what George says. 5th year came and went and you seemed to have made yourself a permanent resident in my mind. I should really charge you rent for it…bloody hell I said no jokes. 

y/n I really and I mean really like you. Beyond anything that you can imagine. This entire past year no matter how many times I fooled around with other girls or tried to get other dates. My mind was always on you, and as we finally enter 6th year, I want to ask you to be mine. Writing this out is making me a nervous wreck and George is not helping. I don’t need your response now, but please think about it. 

I’ll see you soon.

Love,  
Fred W. 

P.S. I know I still owe you those chocolate wands. I’m working on it so don’t worry. “ 

George let out a snort as he finished reading it. You gave him a glare which caused him to raise his hands up in defense. 

“This was his like eighth version of the letter. I thought he was going to keep me up all night. To be honest I didn’t even think he was going to send it. He was so content just having you next to us. Saving our tails from detention and occasionally keeping us out of trouble. He was honestly just so happy.” He said as he stared at his brothers handwriting. 

You gave him a smile again before staring at the letter again. Staring at the way his letters curled together. You could almost hear his reading this to you. Though that was not what plagued you the most. You glanced at George and he seemed to be lost in his own world for a second. Which wasn’t wrong he was trying to determine how to tell you the reason you were still here in the hospital. Especially after you finally snapped out of the shock that left you a zombie. 

“Y/n I need to tell you something. I can’t hide it from you any longer. I just…you need to know the truth about this and…” George started only to see that you were staring out the window. Your attention focused on a few birds as the flew by. Taking you back to the platform before sixth year started. 

\----------

“Oi! Weasley!” you called out from the train window at the twins as they said their goodbyes to their mother. 

Bother of them turned and waved at you with cheeky smiles. “We’ll be there in a second!” George called before turning back to Molly. 

Fred kept his eyes on your smiling face for a few seconds longer. Catching the soft smile you gave him before turning back to his mother. Who was quick to begin questioning the two of them on the pretty girl waving at them. George quickly letting her know about his brother's crush on a said pretty girl. Which only furthered her questions to Fred who was quickly turning red. George laughing while his brother tried to answer his mother’s questions. At least before they said their final goodbye and found you sitting alone with a book in your hand. 

“Isn’t it too early to be studying?” Fred asked sitting across from you. 

“Don’t tell us you spent all summer studying,” George added as he sat next to his brother. 

You rolled your eyes at them, “No I spent my summer at my grandmother's having so much fun. I really like potions and herbology so I’m reading this for fun.” You said as you closed your book. 

The twin made horrified faces before saying “You read for fun? What kind of monster are you?” in unison.  
You laughed at the boys before gently kicking them both in the shins. “You know you guys are just too much. Either way, George will you go get me a chocolate wand please.” You asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“Why do I have to go?” George exclaimed with a huff. 

“Because your legs are longer than mine, and I’ll give you enough money to get yourself something to as a delivery fee.” You responded holding up your galleon pouch. 

He thought it over for a second before quickly grabbing the bag and running out the room. You gave a soft giggle and turned to Fred who gave you a quizzical look. 

“Don’t worry it won’t kill him, but he may come back a little blue.” You said with an innocent smile. 

“You didn’t!” Fred exclaimed jumping to the edge of his seat while you nodded your head. 

“I totally did! Thank you for sending me the instructions for it.” You said with a giggle as Fred laughed. 

Though the laughter died down and silence filled the small room. “You never responded to my last letter.” He said. 

You felt your breath hitch and you looked at him. His eyes were watching you and his face serious. You didn’t respond because you didn’t know what to say. You see when you first caught his eye those two years ago. That smile of his made your heart melt. Even with all those pranks of his and your retaliation to them. You always felt your heart quicken in pace in his presence. When you first got his letter, you had tried to reply, but you couldn’t find an elegant way to say that you liked him too. Now you knew you really had to fess up to him the truth so in your nervous state, you thought that actions always speak louder than words. 

You quickly slid onto the seat next to him. Your hands shaking as you cupped his face. You felt a knot in your throat and your mouth got dry. You were beginning to lose your nerve. So, in one quick motion, you gently place your lips against his in a soft kiss. Fred was shocked for a moment, but he was quick to return the kiss. Deepening it as he placed his hands on your hips to pull you closer. That one moment felt like an eternity. At least until you heard a loud pop and George screaming from further down the train. It caused you to pull a part foreheads meeting as you both erupted with laughter. George running down and pulling the door open. His face and cloak covered in blue glittery powder. This caused your laughter to become even more intense. 

“You set me up!” George said as he stared at your laughing face. Your only response was to nod your head. 

He glared at you for only a moment before he burst out laughing, “I can’t believe you actually pulled a prank. I can’t even be mad.” 

\---------------------

“You couldn’t bring yourself to tell her!?” Ginny whispered shouted outside your hospital door. 

“I couldn’t…I just…She seemed to be getting better and I didn’t want to chance her going backward. You know what could happen. I just thought it would be best too...” George started before Ginny cut him off.

“I know you want to hold onto what’s left of Fred. Even if it’s only a gleaming chance, but she deserves to know. She isn’t going to do anything rash I am sure she also wants to hold onto what’s left. In a week it will be four months on the dot, and they said if she hasn’t lost it now she should be okay.” She said glancing into your room. 

You sat on the bed a small smile on her face as you flipped through a scrapbook with Angelina. Both of you laughing here and there. Occasionally pointing at a photo or two and making a small comment about it. Then both of you would giggle or occasionally look over to George and giggle about something. 

“Maybe Mom should tell her. She’s better at words then we are, and honestly this needs to be shared in a delicate manner.” He said finding sudden interest in the cuff of his shirt. 

“You aren’t wrong, but we need to tell her sooner rather than later. She is going to notice soon enough. It’s not like you can hide it now it’s starting to show.” Ginny responded. George simply nodded his head unsure of what to say as he looked over. 

He knew you were just putting up a front. The moment you finally started to come out of shock everything you did seemed so forced. He could see the way you would stare at him sometimes. It was as though you were looking through him or looking for his brother in him. Though he didn’t blame you he often did the same while looking in the mirror. He tried to find his brother in everything even in the empty responses he got when he spoke to himself. He looked at Ginny who was watching you from the door. He knew he couldn’t hold his brother's secret anymore. He promised not to say anything he also promised to protect you if anything happened. He couldn’t keep it a secret anymore though. It was boiling in him and eating him alive. 

“Ginny…Fred knew about it. He knew about it before the battle. He didn’t want to say anything because there was so much going on, he didn’t want to make something out of possibly nothing. He told me the night before. He told me all of it and how he thought he knew what was wrong with y/n, but he didn’t have a way to confirm it. He said after the war the first thing he was going to do was confirm his thoughts. Ginny, he knew, and he was so excited about it, and I just…” George blurted before breaking down.

Ginny’s eyes grew watery as she tried to process the news she was just told. She quickly hugged her brother holding him tightly. The commotion at the door had caught Angelina’s attention. She left you the scrapbook and went to go check on George. While you gave her a worried look as she left. Watching as she moved to help comfort George. You watched for a moment before going back to the scrapbook Angelina had brought. You flipped it over to the next page and a sad smile graced your lips. There was the Quidditch team photo from sixth year. You placed your finger right underneath Fred’s beaming face. Your heart melting as you stared at his smile. That boyish grin was always his secret weapon and he knew how to use it. 

\-------------------

“How about it? Me, you, and our favorite little passageway after the game.” Fred whispered in your ear as you walked out of potions. 

You let out a small yelp of surprise before gently hitting his arm. “Weasley! What have I told you about sneaking up on me.” You said. 

Fred let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “You tell me a lot of things I just choose which ones to listen too. So how about it?” he said with a grin.

“I know exactly what you want and my answer is no,” you said giving him an innocent grin. 

He frowned, “That’s not fair it’s been two weeks already and I’m going stir crazy.” He whined

“Fred, I have to study for transfiguration tonight. I don’t have time to indulge you. If you want me to join you this winter break you need to actually let me study,” you said. 

“You are going to kill me y/n!” he joked as he kissed your cheek. 

“How about this I’ll make a bet with you. If you can beat Hufflepuff by like I don’t know 15 points then I’ll give you a special treat,” you said. A mischievous grin playing on your lips. 

“If that a bet or a challenge love. Either way, we will most definitely win and I expect to see you in my room after. Don’t worry about any interruptions I will take care of it all.” He said. 

He gave you a quick peck on the lips and ran off to find his brother. They most definitely had some sort of prank to pull off and you were glad to not be apart of it. You quickly caught up with your friends and made your way to the Slytherin common room to discuss the upcoming assignment. Though most of the conversation turned to questions about what it was like to be dating Fred. Which you just simply answered not sure how to describe your relationship. 

You shivered as the wind blew through you in the stands as you watched the quidditch match. It had gotten windier than you had wanted, and the cold was quick to take nips at you. You didn’t mind though as you watch Fred and George do what they knew best. Though you occasionally laughed when Fred made faces your way. He was playing so hard because most defiantly did not want to lose your bet. You thought it was a little funny at how determined he was on this. He acted like two weeks of no sex was a life time without it. You guess it must have been a teenage boy thing. As Gryffindor scored another point the crowd went wild. You simply clapped your hands together and smiled as your favorite redhead flew by the stand you sat in. 

When the game finally ended you weren’t surprised to see Gryffindor had won. By a number greater then what you had told him as well. As people began to leave the stands you heard your name being called. You looked over and smiled as Fred sat on his broom in front of the stand. 

“Can I help you?” you responded moving to the front of the stand. 

“How about a victory kiss?” He said with a cheeky grin. 

You let out a small giggle as you cupped his face with your cold hands and pulled him down into a quick kiss. 

“Wow you are freezing!” he said which caused you to roll your eyes. 

“Hurry up and go shower Fred!” you said before lowering your voice to a hushed tone. “You know they say close body contact warms a person up quicker. I think you should hurry up before I freeze.” 

Fred almost fell off his broom when he heard your statement causing you to laugh and begin to walk away. You gave him a wink and a wave as you exited the stands. Leaving him flustered as he watched you walked away. That boyish grin creeping on his face as his heart pattered away like crazy. 

He was surprised to find you in the Gryffindor common room. You were laughing along with the rest of the team as George and he walked into the room. You glanced up and smiled at them waving to them as the rest of the team shouted their names. 

“Okay, so the party is happening tonight. Celebrating like tomorrow isn’t happening.” Lee said as he held up a bottle of fireball whiskey. 

The team cheered and quickly got up making their way to the party location. Dragging George away leaving Fred confused as they disappeared. You stood up and brushed your robe a bit before walking around the chair you were sitting on. 

“I can’t trust you to make sure that we wouldn’t get disturbed. Plus, I am just as convinced as you are when it comes to getting rid of people. Well, honestly I think I’m a tad bit better at it then you are.” You said crossing your arms. 

“How did you even…that happened so fast I didn’t even have a chance.” He tried to sputter looking from where the group disappeared to you. 

You simply shrugged and smiled. “You need to remember sweetheart I’m a Slytherin. I know my ways around people better then you think. I also know how to get the right tools to keep them entertained and away when I need to.” You said walking up to him. Placing a finger gently in the middle of his chest towards the end of your sentence. 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around you pulling you flush against him. “So, what is my prize again. I seemed to have forgotten,” he said peppering your face with soft kisses. 

“Well, if you give me exactly 10 minutes you’ll see. Now let’s head up to your dorm,” you giggled before pulling him into a kiss. 

His grip on your waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. His tongue running along your lower lip begging for entrance which you denied. Something he took as a challenge. He lowered his hand and gently squeezed you ass causing you to let out a gasp. The opportunity he took to explore your mouth. He never played fair and you were not one to scold him for it. You moaned into this kiss as he quickly overpowered you. You could feel your knees weakening so you were quick to pull away. Causing him to whine and pout. 

“Come on then.” You said pulling away and grabbing his hand. 

He was quick to lead you up to his room. Long ago being able to pass the spell that kept the opposite gender. Once you reached his room, he was quick to try and pull you into another kiss which you quickly avoided. A small smirk on your face. 

“Nope, you want the prize you need to be patient.” You said with a mischievous grin as you grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. 

You pushed him back and quickly pulled your tie from your neck. Careful you blindfold him leaving him slightly confused. “You can take this off when I tell you to.” You whispered into his ear. 

You moved away before he could grab a hold of you. A goofy grin on his face as he tried to think what you were plotting. You quickly pulled your robes off and placed it neatly on top of his trucks. Followed by the rest of your uniform. Leaving you in nothing but the dark green lingerie set you had picked out. You grabbed his quidditch robe and place it over your body. It fit you a bit large, but it was perfect for what you had been planning. You looked yourself over in the mirror as you pulled your wand out of your hair. Allowing it to cascade down as you set your wand with the rest of your clothes. You stood in front of him a nervous smile on your lips as you leaned down to remove your tie from his eyes. 

“Okay, now you can look.” You whispered as you pulled away from the cloth and threw it towards the end of the bed. 

Fred’s eyes widened as you looked at you up and down. His boyish grin playing on his lips as he scanned every curve of your body in his cloak. He could feel his pants becoming tighter as he saw a peak of the green lace hiding behind the red and gold cloak. He was quick to pull you closer to him. You didn’t resist and place your lips on either side of his, perfectly straddling him. 

“No red?” he whispered as his lips landed on your neck in feathery kisses. 

“That’s what the cloak is for,” you responded gently biting your lip. 

His hands moved to remove the cloak. Letting it fall to the ground revealing the emerald undergarments to him. For a moment he thought his heart stopped as he eyed you up and down. His hands gripped onto your hips tightly. His eyes darkening as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to you. You smiled as you pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss. Your arms wrapping around his shoulder while your hands tangled in his hair. One gentle tug caused a small moan to escape his lips as he battled you for dominance on the situation. Every second that passed felt like hours as he drank your presence. One hand sneaking up your back slowly, sending shivers down your spine. He was quick to find the latch to your bra and skillfully unhinged it. Removing the piece of cloth and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

He took this time to break away the kiss and begin trailing kisses along your jaw down your neck and shoulders. Every so often sucking hard against your skin leaving little red marks. Small moans escaping your lips encouraging him to keep going. His other hand was quick to join the other as they began to explore your body as he pulled you into another kiss. Taking this moment to quickly stand up to toss you onto the bed. A moment that had you erupting into giggles as you looked up at him. He was quickly trying to remember how buttons work as he pulled on clothes trying to pull them off. This caused you to laugh a little harder at his desperate attempt. Which caused him to simply rip the buttons off before moving on top of you with nothing but his boxers on. 

“The things you do to me,” He said with a tine you were all too familiar with. 

“Do your worst,” you said with a smirk. 

He gave you a devilish grin as he pulled you into a quick kiss. His hands roaming up to your breast squeezing them gently as he trailed his kisses down your jaw again. Along your neck and to your chest where he quickly took a bud from your breast into his mouth. Gently swirling his tongue around it causing his favorite little noises to escape pass your lips. One hand gently pinching the other bud while the other busied itself by finding its way your core. His fingers teasing you from above the cloth that kept him away. Your back arched up at his touch as you gasped at his touch. A smirk on his lips. He loved to see your reactions. It may or may not have added to his ego to know that only he could pull those sweet notes out of you. 

His lips continued their journey after giving your nipple one final teasing bite. He trailed down further kissing along your stomach until he reached the emerald green lace keeping him from his prize. His fingers looped onto the sides as he lifted his eyes to watch you. Your eyes met and you gave him a smile. You were anxious as you watched him remove the garment. Every touch sent electricity through you, and when he began to kiss the inside of your thighs you though you might just short circuit. Your face quickly dusted with a shade of pink which only grew dark as Fred looked up at you with a smirk on his face. With one final feathery kiss, he went to indulge in his main course. 

A gasp softly slipped passed your lips as his tongue ran up you slit. Swirling over the little bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves through your body. Your back arched up slightly which force him to hold onto your hips. His tongue continues to do its task before he began to suck gently on your clit. Moans quickly escaping your lips as your legs began to shiver. The cord in your stomach seemingly tightening which each movement he made. Your moans encouraging his movement as one of his hand left your hips. In one swift motion, you felt him slip one finger into your aching core. Your body jolted at the welcoming sensation. Sweet noise escaping as you buried one hand in his hair and another clenching onto the sheets. He then slipped in another finger curling them up. Searching eagerly for that one spot that was sure to push you over the edge. 

Fred’s eyes stay trained on your expression as you played sweet music to his ears. The way you bit your lip and pulled his hair were signs that you were so close to tipping over the edge. He tried to memorize every expression as if this moment were his last. Next thing he knew he found that sweet little spot inside you. He curled his fingers just the right way causing you to arch up. Your eyes widened and a gasp like moan escaped your lips. He quickened the pace of his fingers and before he knew it you were close to release. 

“Fred… I’m going too…Fred” you moaned out as you teetered closer to your orgasm. 

Fred only smiled as he stared at your face. “Come on now love. Let me hear you scream my name,” he responded. 

Those sweet words pushing you off the last bit you need. You practically screamed his name as you felt your orgasm crashing down on you. Your walls clenching around his fingers as you road out your high. You could practically see heaven, or at least that’s what it felt like. After a few seconds, you laid there panting heavily as Fred pulled his fingers out. Carefully licking your taster from them as you watched through hazed eyes. His boyish grin planted on his face. 

“Now I should probably enjoy the main course. At least if it’s alright with you love.” Fred said moving back up to your face. 

You gave a small chuckled before pulling him down to your lips. You could taste yourself on him as he deepened the kiss. His hands moving to your body close to his. You were quick to grind your hips against his. His excitement very apparent and the friction causing the redhead to moan. His hand moving to grip your hips as he ground his against yours. The fabric of his boxers the only thing separating the two of you. 

“Come on now handsome…You can’t enjoy the main course with those on, now can you?” you whispered in his ear. 

A moaned escaped past his lips as he pulled away quickly discarding the last piece of clothing before quickly moving to align himself at your entrance. Looking at you for a nod of approval. You gave him a nod which allowed him to sink into you. You gasped as you placed your hands on his shoulders. After a few seconds, he began to move. He started off at a slow pace then quickly picking up the pace. The sensation of being inside you driving him practically mad. Your fingernails digging into his shoulders as you moaned out his name. He pulled you into a passionate kiss as he kept pounding into you. His thrusts getting rougher the closer he got to his climax. You could feel yourself heading back towards that blissful edge once again as he kept thrusting into you. He pulled you close holding you up against him as he thrust up into you. This new position adjusting him to thrust right into your sweet spot. You clung to him tightly moaning his name which only encouraged him further. His head buried in your shoulder as he grew closer to release, and before you knew it you felt your release flush over you. His names leaving your lips repeatedly. The clenching of your walls around his member pushed him along and he moaned out your name as he released himself in you. 

You both collapsed next to each other on the bed. A smile on both of your faces. He stared at your face, trying to burn the image into his memory like he has done thousands of times before. You simply gave him a gentle kiss before a yawn escaped. He quickly pulled the blankets around the both of you. You curled up next to him. Your head resting on his chest, listening to his heart as it tried to settle. Sleep slowly overcoming both of you. 

\----------------------

“You have to be lying. How is that even possible? After all this time you are telling me that… you telling me. Oh my god!” you exclaimed. Burying your face in your hands. 

“Y/n, we didn’t tell you sooner because the doctors were worried that it could hurt the baby,” Molly said as she placed a hand on your back. 

“You telling me that I am four months pregnant. I was at the battle, I put myself in danger, I could have killed us both. That’s not even the worst how can I…how am I supposed to…” you couldn’t even finish the sentence as you began to sob. 

“We aren’t going to abandon you on your own. I promised Fred I’d take care of you and I will. You don’t need to worry about anything. You are a Weasley y/n officially or not you are. We are going to take care of you.” George said sitting on the other side. 

“Sweetie, I know this is confusing and painful. The reason you’ve been here so long is that you’ve been placed on bed rest. The doctors are worried that because of everything that happened something terrible could happen. You’ve suffered so much that dealing with something like that would kill you.” Molly said. 

You looked up at her. Your eyes puffy as tears flowed down your face. You quickly hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder. It was not the pain of almost losing your pregnancy that was making you act the way it was. You were holding onto the last piece of Fred left. Inside your womb was growing the one thing he dreamed of the most, and he wasn’t even here to witness it. While in hiding he knew something was up. He was so worried about you, but you both chalked it up to nerves about the situation. Though he promised after the battle was over you were going to figure it. He knew deep inside that you were pregnant, but with the situation, you were both blinded. Now you sat here crying into his mother’s arm with the truth about why you had felt so sick. 

“He…he knew it too didn’t he. He had the suspicion or a sixth sense and still. How…what am I supposed to tell them when they ask me about their father? What am I supposed to tell them about all of this? How can…I haven’t even gotten over what happened. How am I going to take care of a baby?” you sobbed. 

Molly held you closer while rubbing you back. She didn’t know what to say. You haven’t even been able to grieve the lost of your love, and now you were expected to be a mother. You probably felt like the world was just giving you a hard kick while you were down. Even though you felt like everything was falling apart she was going to be there. Her son was so in love with you. Fred always talked about you as if you hung the stars in the sky. His eyes always lit up when he spoke about you. When she finally met you, she knew you were special. Fred was so different around him. He had a different spark around him when you were around. If he knew what he was doing it would kill him. She had to be here for you and her future grandchild. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Molly said in a motherly tone. 

George didn’t know what to say. He only watched the two you. He let out a sigh trying to think about what his brother would do, or better yet say to make you feel better. Though all he could think about was the conversation he had the night before that fatal day. 

\-----------------

George was startled when Fred sat next to him on the couch of the small flat, they were hiding in. His hair was a mess and fresh love bite painted his collar bone. Typically, he would be asleep, but something was keeping him awake. 

“George, promise me that if anything happens, you’ll look after y/n,” he said as he stared into the fire. 

George stared at his brother with a confused face. It was out of character for him to be so serious. Much less to bring up such a dark topic out of nowhere. 

“Fred, don’t talk like that. You may actually make me think something bad will happen.” He responded with a grin. 

Fred didn’t return his smile. He only turned to face his twin. “Please, promise me that no matter what. You will take care of y/n. I…I think she’s pregnant, and I can’t sleep until you tell me that you’ll look after her. If anything happens to me…please George, look after her.” He said. 

George stared at him first with a shocked expression which quickly turned serious as he nodded his head. “I solemnly swear that I will look after y/n if anything happens, which it won’t, but if it does. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.” He said. 

Fred gave him a smile and a sigh of relief before turning back to look at the fire. The weight he carried suddenly lifted off his shoulders. 

“So, pregnant huh, you really think so,” George asked watching the fire with him. 

Fred chuckled and shook his head a bit. “I don’t know if she is or not. This whole situation has really weighed on her and she could just be extremely stressed, but I think that she’s pregnant. I don’t know how to explain it, but she has this sort of glow to her. I don’t know maybe I’m just crazy, but I have a feeling that I’m going to be a dad. Once everything is over with and things settled we are going to confirm it.” 

“Well, if it is true, I’d like to throw in the name George Weasley the second in the name hat,” George said with a grin. 

This caused Fred to burst out laughing. Bumping his shoulder with his brother who joined him in the laughter. 

“I think y/n will kill me if I suggest that, I’d like to live to meet my kid,” Fred said through his laughs. 

“Mom is going to freak out when you tell her,” George said while laughing. 

“Oh, I know…I can’t wait. I honestly can’t wait, and I know we said we were going to wait, but I’m so excited about this possibility. I can just imagine all the trouble we are going to get into. The three of us.” Fred said with a grin on his face as he thought of the possibilities. 

\------------------------

George groaned as he leaned back in his office chair. He felt worn out from sitting in it for so long, yet if he didn’t do the paperwork now, he’d be up into the night trying to finish it off. It had been a warm May day and as the anniversary of Fred’s death approached, he could feel himself feeling more out of himself. The quiet became a lonesome comfort as the day approached but it didn’t stay that way for long. The door to his office suddenly burst open followed by three redhead kids trying to outrun the other. 

“Uncle George! It came our letters came!” they called out in unison as the reached his desk. Large grins on their faces. 

“That’s amazing see I told you guys they would arrive soon.” He said sitting up straight to look at his brother’s children. 

“I’m so excited about going to this school year,” Phobos said as he held his letter up to George. 

“I want to play on the quidditch team so bad…you think I can get a spot,” Harmonia grinned. 

“I already have so many prank ideas, it’s going to be awesome,” Deimos added. 

George simply chuckled as he tried to listen to the triplets as they spoke a mile a minute. He was surprised when you gave ended up giving birth to infants that cold October night. Originally, he thought that one of the boys would be the one to resemble their father the most. Harmonia truly proved herself to be her father’s daughter. The way her eyes gleamed at the notion of mischievous. Her little smirks and various mannerism mirrored her father to a tee. While the boys were not as loud and maybe a bit more cautious, they still had many of their father’s qualities. All of them sharing the vibrant red hair. Watching them though was always a warm blast of fresh air and memories. 

“Okay, you three calm down. I’ll make sure you three go fully stocked with anything you guys want to form the shop. If it is within reason.” George said with a grin. 

The three gave him a mischievous smile. “So, as long as mom doesn’t know, you drive a hard bargain there. We’ll take it!” they said in unison. 

“As long as y/n doesn’t know we can stay in business.” He said. 

The three simply nodded all three zipping their lips and throwing away an imaginary key. He mimicked their actions before they burst out laughing again. It was moments like this that he felt his brother was with him again. Even if it was in the form of three mischievous little devils. Soon the laughter died, and Harmonia had a serious look on her face. Her mind busy with a thought she has been chewing.

“What’s the matter little red?” George asked as he noticed his nieces expression. 

“Uncle George, do you think dad would be happy for us?” she asked. 

George stared at her and then her brothers for a second. They looked at him with eager expressions. It was a constant question they asked him. They saw him as the only connection that they had to him, and they constantly searched for confirmation from him. He took a deep breath before responding. 

“He would be beyond proud of you three. I’ve told you since the moment you were born. He was so excited about wanting to meet you three, and I know for sure that he would be so proud. He would most definitely be driving your mother insane about getting you everything you needed and then some for the school year.” He responded standing up and pulling them into a group hug. 

“Now let's go make a firework go off behind your Uncle Ron. Your mom probably has him distracted. Now the perfect time to strike.” He says with a mischievous grin. 

Their eyes lit up as they quickly left their letter on his desk and tripped over each other to make it out the door. George following behind them with a small box of fireworks in his hand. As he closed the door and watched the trio run down the stairs barreling into you, he thought he saw something. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, but nothing was there. For a second, he thought he saw his brother. His boyish grin on his face as he turned away from you to look at the triplets. His eyes were full of amazement at the sight of them. George chuckled as he walked down the stairs. It was always around this time he thought he saw glimpses of Fred. While he may be gone he was still there with them.


End file.
